


Breathing Deep

by Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Barry Allen, BAMF Leonard Snart, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Fluff, Kissing, Len's POV, M/M, Saving Each Other, Sexual Tension, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow
Summary: Len finds himself a hostage at a bank, but money doesn’t seem to be what the robbers are interested in. Though they didn’t plan on Captain Cold being there, nor that he would be so eager to help the Flash out in his hour of need.





	Breathing Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble I’ve written for the Coldflash Bingo run by [ColdflashWeeks](https://coldflashweeks.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. You can read the rules and find out how to sign up for it [here](https://coldflashweeks.tumblr.com/post/183146735714/hello-hello-my-lovely-marshmallows-gather-round). This fills the ‘taken hostage at a bank robbery’ prompt on my card :) and it is set sometime before Family of Rogues.

This… was not an ideal situation.

All Leonard had wanted to do was deposit a bit of cash at the bank. But now he was watching three men in balaclavas storming the building. And Len didn’t have his cold gun with him; of course, he didn’t… carrying that thing into a bank that he didn't intend to rob was just asking for trouble.

Len realised he had two options. One, make himself known and talk the men into letting him walk out. They’d probably let him… his name was revered in the criminal underworld ever since he’d taken the mantel of Captain Cold. But… he had no guarantee of that. They might decide to try their luck at taking him on instead and earning themselves some points. But even if they did let him walk, anyone watching would peg him as an insider and his squeaky-clean criminal record, thanks to Barry, would get a black mark on it. He _liked_ not being wanted by the police, thank you very much.

Option two was to just to wait the whole thing out. They wouldn’t recognise him without his Cold gear on, most people didn’t. And it wasn’t like he would be waiting for long since the thieves had decided to make a grand entrance. They cared more about _style_ than getting the work done correctly. A poor choice. Style was important, sure, Len was theatrical himself… but it should never get in the way of the job. When robbing a bank, stealth was vital. When you came in guns blazing, like these morons, you only gave the cashiers enough heads up for them to push the little buttons under their desks. The Flash would be here in… hmmm… 20 seconds. Maybe less.

Len decided to take option two and blend into the background a little. He wordlessly sat on the floor and put his hands on the back of his head, leaning back against the table behind him and waiting for this whole thing to be over with.

32 seconds later, it seemed Barry was getting a bit sloppy, the Flash showed up and quickly wiped the floor with the three thieves.

Barry was just finishing tying the three men up, cartoon style… not really very effective but Len supposed that didn’t matter so much when you could run faster than the speed of light and would be hand-delivering them to a jail cell in only a few seconds, and congratulating himself on a job well done. But it seemed that the situation wasn’t as complete as Barry thought. Len saw the man crouched next to him on the floor shift uncomfortably and slip his hand into his coat pocket.

Len scanned his eyes instantly over the rest of the hostages and noticed a total of five more men wearing abnormally large coats for the mild weather outside. Some of them looked nervous, others looked focussed and ready to spring into action.  Barry was too busy helping an old lady up off the floor to notice the situation he’d run into.

But Len had a sneaking suspicion that these thieves weren’t as stupid as he had first assumed… this wasn’t a bank robbery, this was an ambush!

The man next to Len shared a look with the other men in the room. They all produced guns from their coats and began to stand up, forming a semi-circle around the Flash while his back was turned. Len internally cursed himself, but he couldn’t let this happen. He pushed his leg out and tripped up the man next to him, jumping up to grab the gun from his hands and bringing his elbow down on the back of the man’s neck in one smooth motion.

“On your left,” he called out in way of warning to Barry as he fired at two of the other gunmen in the bank. He hit them in the legs, though if Barry hadn’t been here, then he probably would have aimed for higher up; and then Len ducked behind the table to protect himself in case of any return fire.

He couldn’t hear much over the sound of the other hostages screaming, but he felt electricity crackle in the room and looked back up to see Barry had knocked out the three other gunmen and had retrieved all their guns.

“Snart?” Barry asked, sounding surprised to find him here. The hostages had taken the opportunity this time to escape the bank before anything else could happen. The man that Len had taken the gun from was scrambling to his feet and trying to follow them out, so Len quickly released the ammo clip and slid it across the floor. The man tripped on it and fell on his face.

“I could have handled that,” Barry muttered, and Len smirked.

“Well, now, you don’t have to.” He walked past Barry, pushing the gun against Barry’s chest dramatically on his way to the exit. “Be seeing you, Kid,” he drawled, but then his feet faltered as he saw the flashing red and blue lights from the window where several cop cars had just pulled up. His jaw tensed… the likelihood that none of the cops would recognise him was slim. They’d try to arrest him. On a whim, and not really expecting much from it, he turned back to face Barry. “How about a lift out of here?” He asked. “As a thank you for my gracious help.”

Barry laughed and shook his head, disappearing with a flash of lightning along with the criminals… well, the _other_ criminals. Len sighed and turned back to the door. He hadn’t even taken a step before he was suddenly swept off of his feet in a dizzying display of speed. Before Len knew it, he was standing outside in the woods. Len looked around and frowned: he could swear this was the same place Barry had taken him last time.

When he turned back to Barry, his cowl was down, and he was grinning at Len with that big boyish smile that Len hated/loved so much.

“Feeling nostalgic?” Len asked, lifting his hand to gesture at their current surroundings.

“Why did you help me today?” Barry asked, ignoring Len’s comment. Len felt like rolling his eyes. He could _read_ the ‘ _you can be better_ ’ speech in Barry’s eyes already.

“I felt uncharacteristically generous. Don’t expect it to happen again,” Len drawled, staring Barry down. But Barry’s smile didn’t waver for a second.

“I’m not buying it,” Barry said. He looked so smug. It was beginning to make Len feel uncomfortable. “Today just proved what I’ve always known: there’s good in you, Snart. There’s a part of you that knows that you don’t have to be the bad guy. A part of you that really _wants_ to be more than just a criminal.”

“So, I should be a hero like you, Barry?” Len drawled, feeling tense. Barry was standing so close to him, his big brown eyes boring holes into his soul. “What exactly does that pay, again?”

“It’s just a matter of time.”

He sounded so damn sure of himself, and Len _hated_ it. And he hated how it rang true in his own ears. He hated how it made him feel exposed and vulnerable. Len needed to take back control of this situation.

“You seem to have forgotten who you’re dealing with, Barry,” Len drawled. He took a step forward to minimise the space between them, his face hard and eyes sharp. “Maybe next time we face each other I won’t go so easy on you, give you a little reminder.”

“Bring it,” Barry encouraged, not looking worried in the slightest. “I have a pretty good success rate with you. It’s about time you stepped up your game,” he taunted.

“If that were true, then why am I still out here,” he said, gesturing to the woods, “and not locked up behind bars?” He asked, smirking and leaning forward a little more. He enjoyed pushing Barry’s buttons. “You aren’t going soft for me, are you, Barry?”

Barry took a step back then, which was a surprise to Len. Barry never backed down. He pushed as much as Len did. That was why they were so chaotic together. That was why this was so much _fun_. And then there was the flicker of emotions that crossed Barry’s face which he tried so hard to hide from Len. The way he shifted uncomfortably and scratched at the back of his neck while avoiding Len’s eyes.

Interesting…

On a whim, Len grabbed at the cowl on the Flash suit, hanging loose around Barry’s neck, and he used that to pull Barry back towards him, bringing their lips together. Len couldn’t say if he had been reading the signals right… for all he knew, Barry would push him off and run away. But at least that would end this ridiculous conversation. Barry’s arms found Len’s body, but he didn’t push him off. Instead, Barry clutched at Len’s clothes as he opened his mouth to the kiss.

Len pressed his tongue first at Barry’s bottom lip. Then he sucked it in between his teeth, putting just enough pressure there to make Barry gasp. The kiss broke as they came back up for air, but Len wanted _more_. Barry seemed to be thinking along the same lines because the next thing Len knew, he was being pushed up against the bark on the nearest tree with Barry plastered flat against him.

It surprised him enough that he opened his eyes. He took one look at Barry’s kiss bitten lips and lust blown eyes and then they were kissing again, Barry’s lips trailing his jaw and neck as his leg pushed between Len’s thighs. Len had never thought Barry could be so dominant, nor that he would like it so much.

Len smiled and gasped as Barry attacked his neck. This was not exactly how he had expected his day to end up, though he was definitely not complaining… and to think it never would have happened if not for those idiots at the bank. He would have to send them one hell of a thank you note once he was done here.

“I guess I was wrong,” Len drawled, feeling something that was _not_ Barry’s leg press up against him too. “You are definitely not _soft_ for me.”

“Shut up and take off your pants,” Barry demanded, and Len was all too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble. Sorry that I cut it off before it got to the good stuff, I’m just not feeling up to writing smut at the moment. I’m planning on doing a bunch of these small drabbles but we’ll see how much time I have… which reminds me, I’ll be pausing my updates for my 2 WIPs for a short time, probably until mid-April. I’ll update sooner If I get a chance to complete new chapters before then.


End file.
